


【叉泽】情人节就要吸泽莫

by hanziwang



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanziwang/pseuds/hanziwang
Summary: 我不会起名了。情人节过了，于是我坐在书桌前开始码情人节沙雕文。OOC＋OOC＋OOC＋一点肉渣。以下。





	【叉泽】情人节就要吸泽莫

**Author's Note:**

> 我不会起名了。  
> 情人节过了，于是我坐在书桌前开始码情人节沙雕文。  
> OOC＋OOC＋OOC＋一点肉渣。  
> 以下。

1  
泽莫站在那间他期盼值极高的同人店铺跟前，开始怀疑人生。  
为什么，为什么他好不容易克服自己的懒惰开车穿过大半个城市来到城市另一头找这间网上评价巨高的同人店铺，捧着自己长胖的钱包欢欢喜喜打算把店里的美队同人洗劫一空，结果站在门外隔着透明玻璃望了一眼，直接就看见了坐在收银台位置的是自己的死对头，还正皮笑肉不笑地望着自己？！泽莫吓得差点把钱包上的美队挂件给拧下来。  
快走吧泽莫，交叉骨要坑起你来不是你单纯跑路能解决的。  
泽莫对自己这么说。  
……不行啊泽莫男爵，还记得零点你没抢到的情人节特别款盾坨吗，听说这家店店长特别厉害仗着和卖家有地下关系买了一大堆放在店里卖，你要加油和交叉骨加油对峙，啊不，友好交流，然后好买到美丽的盾坨啊！别的美队同人可以以后再说啊！  
泽莫坚定的爱盾之心把自己的身体推了进去。

2  
泽莫男爵走了进去，并努力撇过头假装看不见那笑容可怖的收银员先生。  
很好，交叉骨坐在那里只笑不动……因为还挺早，店里几乎没几个人，泽莫很轻松地找到了欧美专区并愉快地开始寻找。  
他先找到了冬坨。与盾坨一批出来的情人节特别款，那么心爱的盾坨应该就在附近……在寻找之际，泽莫对着那数量明显太多了的冬坨比了一个愉快的中指。  
他抬头，终于看见了盾坨——可爱到宛若天使下凡的情人节特别款盾坨！  
泽莫不自觉地就勾起嘴角露出笑容，下意识踮脚、伸手去拿那个放在最高层的盾坨。  
然后我们泽莫的笑容碎在了半路上。  
淦，为什么盾坨放在那么高？！起码还差三个手掌的距离才能够到。  
一旁早就偷溜过来偷看的交叉骨终于抑制不住自己，笑出了声。  
“哈哈哈哈，矮子泽莫，就知道你够不到哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
泽莫连忙把傻傻伸在半空的手收回来，肉笑皮不笑地面对死对头，“呵呵呵是啊……还麻烦这位店员先生帮我拿一下了。”  
“可那真的太高了，我也拿不到。”  
“……所以你刚刚有什么资格嘲笑我矮？？？”  
交叉骨选择装傻。  
“那你们店里总有那种梯子吧？”  
“噢——刚刚被隔壁的隔壁借走了。”  
“能踩的那种椅子？”泽莫瞟向了收银台。  
“不借。”  
“……”  
泽莫开始咬牙了，“你就是诚心不想卖给我是吧？”  
“不，”交叉骨突然正色道，“解决方法很简单，我抱你起来够就行了。”反正我相信我是抱得起你的。  
“……？？？”泽莫脑袋边的对话框开始浮现问号，“你、你确定？”虽然泽莫怎么想都觉得不太好？  
“我可是诚心诚意想为你出力了，就看你到底想不想要盾坨了。”交叉骨一摊手，还做作地抬头朝盾坨所在看了一眼，一脸可惜。  
“那……行吧。”  
来都来了，干脆就屈服了吧。泽莫一脸悲壮地看着交叉骨蹲了下去。

3  
虽然泽莫想不太明白，为什么交叉骨要抱那么下，几乎是抱着膝盖的位置把他抬高，明明没有差那么多距离。不过，已经能够到了就没关系了……  
在他就要伸手去够盾坨的时候，一个东西贴在了他的屁股上面。  
交叉骨的脸。  
毫无缝隙地深深埋了进去，还继续在大口地吸气，吐气——把所有的热气全都一股脑地喷在了泽莫的屁股上！  
泽莫的脑子里先是出现了二二得四个问号。  
然后问号被擦掉了，出现了四四十六个感叹号。  
他的脸终于意识到自己该红了。  
今天阳光明媚，气温偏高，所以他穿的是一条新买的薄款的牛仔裤。  
看、看来这条牛仔裤透气性不错啊。  
泽莫的一只手急忙伸了下去，“pia”地就是往交叉骨的脑袋上拍。  
“变态，你给我住嘴！！”  
“不啊。”交叉骨的脸没有一点要离开的样子，瓮声瓮气地贴着泽莫的屁股就开始上下地蹭了。  
泽莫还被他举在半空中，瞪着眼面色潮红地继续往下打泽莫的脑袋。不料交叉骨整个人往后一退，泽莫一直撑着柜子的那只手霎时被迫离开，上身失去了支撑。在半空中被交叉骨这个行为弄得一惊的人几乎是下意识地用双手抓住了交叉骨的脑袋，以免自己的腰向前或是向后折过去。  
泽莫不敢乱动了。可这个两手抓着交叉骨后脑勺的姿势，好像是自己压着他的脑袋让他进去吸一样。  
仗着现在这个姿势更稳定，交叉骨甚至只靠一只手抱着泽莫，另一只手向上伸，把泽莫的牛仔裤拉链拉了下来，准备搞点大事情。  
“等等等等？你你你你快放我下来！”泽莫彻底混乱。  
“你明明已经有点反应了，泽莫？我们五星店铺把顾客当作上帝，会解决顾客的一切困难的。”交叉骨低声细语安抚着持续炸毛的人，“店门在你进来之后把另外一位客人赶出去之后就关了，这里是角落，也不用担心会被外面的人看见……”  
他隔着泽莫的黑色短裤用手指点点对方湿润的顶端，蛊惑它站起来。  
“可……监控……”脸红得消不下去的泽莫男爵已经软了腰，上身还是抑制不住地向后弯去。可他更在意的是那个监控，正照着他的脸，亮着的红光像一只眼。这感觉让他羞耻。  
“那我们去员工休息室吧。”交叉骨仍然没有把泽莫放下来的意思，那只手还在上下小幅度地撸动泽莫的小兄弟。  
在泽莫被扔到休息室的大床上后，他开始在自己抑制不住的断断续续的呻吟中思考下一个世纪难题:  
员工休息室有床正常吗？还是这种双人超软大床？

**Author's Note:**

> 原本剧情是打算交叉骨拿着一把水彩笔指着仅存的一只盾坨威胁泽莫上床的嘞但是这样子剧情不太够得写车才行呢所以改了哈哈哈。  
> OOC就OOC吧我就是OOC达人!  
> 事实上是我更新已经很不错了。 我最近懒得要死了。


End file.
